Soledad
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Los ojos claros de la mujer se entrecerraron atentos, mirando como Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas, riendo alegre, luciendo el nuevo kimono que Sasuke había traído para ella. *Sasusaku/A.U.*


•**Summary**: Los ojos claros de la mujer se entrecerraron atentos, mirando como Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas, riendo alegre, luciendo el nuevo kimono que Sasuke había traído para ella. *Sasusaku/A.U.*

•**Description**: No estoy segura que género es. 1/1. Pequeño One-Shot.

•**Warning**: Quizá un poco de Oc. Y algo así como adaptación a Inuyasha.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

• **Pairing**: Sasuke X Sakura

•**By**: La historia le pertenece a Lu y yo sólo la adapto a Sasusaku.

•**To**: (?)

•**N/A**: Hola, pues hago esta cosa mega rara ._.

Sesshoumaru = Sasuke.

Rin = Sakura.

Kaede = Tsunade.

Jaken = Naruto XD

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´****`*• * Soledad * •*´****`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

Nadie jamás hubiera imaginado que un _Youkai_ no gustará de hacer daño a los humanos, menos que un muy poderoso y con poderes oscuros y un _Kitsune_ se encariñaran y cuidaran a una pequeña niña. Sakura sin dudas era muy especial.

…

Los ojos claros de la mujer se entrecerraron atentos, mirando como Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas, riendo alegre, luciendo el nuevo kimono que Sasuke había traído para ella, las mangas le quedaban algo largas y eso le daba un toque de ternura extra. Sakura se miraba feliz por su nuevo regalo recibido. Pero una prenda más y el espacio en la pequeña cabaña sería inexistente. Tsunade tenía que hacer milagros para lograr encontrar un lugar para cada uno de los regalos, los cuales cada vez eran más frecuentes.

« Estoy exagerando » se dijo a sí misma la mujer sacerdotisa.

La rubia no tenía nada en contra de Sasuke, de hecho era consiente que ese _demonio_ jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Sakura; que la chiquilla era, seguramente, el único ser humano que él aceptaría en su totalidad con todo y sus defectos. Pero… él era un demonio a fin de cuentas.

Tsunade pensaba que Sakura debía pasar tiempo en una aldea de humanos para aprender a convivir, pero eso no tenía caso ni lógica si Sasuke y su amigo _Kitsune_, venían de forma frecuente, haciendo que Sakura sólo estuviera pendiente de su próxima visita, sin mucho interés real en los demás niños de su edad, niños humanos.

—¿No cree que es demasiado bonito para mí, Tsunade-sama? —pregunta ella parpadeando con gracia, con algo parecido a la tristeza en la voz. Pues la niña miraba el kimono tan bello y exquisito, con aquellos tonos pastel que tanto le gustaban, esos adornos brillantes, oh, ese kimono era un digno regalo de su señor.

—Pero, niña, luces bien en ese kimono —alentó Tsunade a su alumna y protegida, recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa.

Las visitas de Sasuke habían empezado siendo poco frecuentes… cada 4 semanas quizá.

Luego fueron cada 2 semanas, y poco después cada 10 días, así el lapso se fue haciendo menor, ahora él venía a verla casi a diario, tanto que incluso había momentos en los que Tsunade dudaba que Sasuke se fuera al lugar donde vivía. Si no fuera porque no sentía su presencia demoníaca, podría decir que sólo se la pasaba merodeando la aldea, vigilando cada movimiento. Pero no los movimientos de Sakura, más bien el de todos lo que estaban cerca de la niña.

.

.

.

.

Era temprano. Tsunade caminaba por el bosque. Había llevado a Sakura para que la ayudara a buscar unas hierbas medicinales. Y mientras la niña recolectaba, la mujer pensaba silenciosamente.

Sasuke y Naruto habían ido muy temprano esa mañana, pero sólo había sido un rato. Después de su partida, Sakura se había mantenido callada y distraída, ausente, hasta parecía que sus ojos habían perdido chispa. Tsunade estaba curiosa, ¿Qué le había dicho el demonio a Sakura? Quizá la había regañado o llamado la atención por algo, pero la mujer borró ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente, era Sasuke del que estaba hablando, la idea le pareció absurda, pero si eso no había sido… ¿Qué podría tenerla así?

—¿Pasa algo, niña? —cuestionó la anciana. Sakura pareció no escucharla y Tsunade formó la pregunta de nuevo—, ¿Sakura, qué pasa?

—Ah, Tsunade-sama… —Sakura escondió levemente la cabeza entre sus hombros, negando con la cabeza, al parecer no quería hablar. Tsunade pensó que la niña ya no quería hablar sobre su malestar así que se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando una vocecilla la hizo detenerse—. Naruto-sama me dijo que Sasuke-sama no vendrá a verme hasta dentro de semanas —cortó la voz con una pausa breve— Me sentiré sola…—Tsunade se sorprendió.

—Pero no estarás sola, Sakura, me tienes a mí y hay muchos niños con los que puedes jugar en la aldea… Sin contar a… —se calló al ver la cara que tenía Sakura.

« Pero ninguno de ellos es Sasuke-sama »

La mirada de Sakura habló por sí misma, ella no tenía interés en eso. Tsunade no supo que más decir, no podía hacer nada para ponerla contenta, sólo hizo un ademán para que empezarán a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. Seguramente sería una noche larga y hasta dolorosa para Sakura, por ende incómoda para la sacerdotisa, quien era su guardiana.

Tsunade recordó todas las visitas anteriores del demonio, unas más marcadas en su memoria que otras, por ejemplo cuando Sakura se había caído y raspado las rodillas, esa no se le iba a olvidar, si las miradas mataran, por la que le había dedicado Sasuke ese día hubiera sido su fin. O cuando mandó a Sakura a un encargo lejos de la aldea junto a Ino, Sasuke no parecía muy contento al llegar y no encontrar a su protegida, sin contar la vez que Sakura traía puesto un kimono sucio, jamás podría desconocer ese escalofrió.

Él… debía quererle mucho.

.

.

.

.

La mañana era hermosa y fresca.

Tres días había pasado y el humor de Sakura parecía estar mejor, menos decaída, ya sonreía e incluso Tsunade la había visto hablando con niños, eso era un gran paso. Sasuke lejos podía ser la oportunidad para que Sakura conviviera con humanos, hiciera amigos.

—Sakura, lleva esto a Sai —pidió la mujer dando a la niña un rustico recipiente, Sai era un joven que necesitaba unas hierbas medicinales, pero su casa estaba muy lejos. Sakura podía llevar el pedido con menos esfuerzo.

—Sí —la niña cogió el recipiente de las manos de Tsunade y cruzó la puerta de la cabaña, y entonces para sorpresa de la anciana, dicho recipiente cayó al suelo y Sakura se echó a correr hacia los árboles.

—Sakura, espera, no vayas, puede ser peligroso… —medio gritó la sacerdotisa, el tan precipitado acto hizo pensar a Tsunade que un demonio la habían encantado usando alguna clase de magia, eso era común… realmente no estaba tan equivocada.

Tsunade viró sus ojos, y no muy lejos de ahí pudo ver a Sasuke con su imperturbable cara de siempre, esta vez no venía con Naruto, venía solo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se tornaron rojos, la rubia sintió como él la miraban desde lejos con algo pareció al desprecio y la rabia, pero una muy controlada y escondida.

—Sakura —la voz masculina expresó el nombre de la chiquilla.

—¡Sasuke-sama, usted vino! —Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba él. La niña se veía contenta como si hubiera sido bendecida por el cielo. ¿Entonces los problemas de convivencia empezaban de nuevo?

Pese a su levísimo temor de ser asesinada por al _Youkai_, Tsunade llamó la atención a Sakura.

—Sakura, debes llevar esto a Sai… —se inclinó y alzó la mano con el recipiente que antes le había dado un cálido saludo al suelo.

…

—Sasuke-sama, espere aquí, por favor, regreso en un momento —Sasuke no dijo nada, sabiendo que Sakura podía leer su cara pero… ¿Quién era Sai? ¿Por qué Sakura debía ir con él? —. Ya voy, Tsunade-sama… —dijo mientras corría con una sonrisa iluminante. Una tan hermosa como jamás había llegado a ver la mujer.

Ante los ojos de la sabia mujer, el frío demonio Sasuke extendió la mano, casi pareció que acariciaba la vacía presencia de Sakura, como extrañándola. Aun cuando acababa de verla, a salvo.

Los ojos color miel de la mujer se entrecerraron; Sakura contenta y sonriente como ninguna otra vez, Sasuke, un demonio sin corazón, extrañando a una simple humana. Extrañándola tanto que dejaba sus asuntos para venir a verla.

Lo comprendió; Sakura jamás desearía convivir con humanos, no por qué no quisiera, era porque no lo necesitaba. La niña se sentía sola sin Sasuke y a él parecía pasarle lo mismo. Sakura terminaría yéndose, era cuestión de tiempo, indudablemente cuando ella fuera una señorita y pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones seguiría a Sasuke, no habría nada que hacer para impedirlo.

Sólo así ellos dos dirían 'Adiós' a los días de soledad. Días que no estaban juntos.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´****`*• * Fin * •*´****`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

•**N/A: **Sé que eso fue raro, pero me regalan un review? XD


End file.
